


Red And Blue

by MissyAmane



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyAmane/pseuds/MissyAmane
Summary: (Y/N) is the only daughter of Hashirama Senju. When she is betrothed to Izuna Uchiha on behalf of a peace treaty, not only is she torn between her love for the brothers Izuna and Madara but her obligation to the Senju as well.





	1. Red

 You were the only daughter of Hashirama Senju, born from his first wife Mito Uzumaki. Your mother had grown weak after giving birth to you and thus fell from his favour as well. Despite being already fifteen years of age you had yet to experience the joys of being outside the Senju manor. You were the envy of most young women in the clan, and yet you felt like a caged bird.  
 "Hime sama, your assistance is required" you heard a voice from what seemed just outside your door. "J-Just a moment!" You quickly got out of bed and looked around for your wrap. "A young woman shouldn't keep people waiting." You draped the piece of clothing over yourself and wasted no time in opening the door. You were gone before the servant could speak again.  
 You stopped at one of the rooms across the hall. All you could hear were screams of agony. "It hurts! It hurts! Someone stop the pain!" It was terrifying. You slid open the door and walked into the room to find a boy of about thirteen lying on a futon, blood running down his arm.  
 "End the pain!" You walked over to the boy, slowly placing your hand above his wound. "It'll be alright, just close your eyes and relax" to you this was simple, healing had always been your specialty. You concentrated a fraction of your chakra from the palm of your hand towards the wound and in no time the wound had already closed up.  
 "(Y/N) Hime is known throughout the ninja world for her healing skills, thought to surpass even that of her legendary father, have you not heard?" You heard some of the servants whisper amongst themselves. "But why is she helping that boy? He's from the Uchiha is he not?" That caught your attention. "Uchiha or not we are all ninja, we should help one another" the whole Uchiha-Senju thing didn't bother you. You simply smiled and cleaned the boy of blood.  
 You decided to stay with the boy as he was recovering. "Hime, you should go back, he's no longer in danger" You shook your head and gestured for the servants to leave the room. You looked over the boy for the remainder of that afternoon. Studying his features you noticed his beautiful black hair, the way his long bangs just barely covered his delicate features. The boy was beautiful, you thought to yourself.  
   
X---Timeskip----X  
Some time had passed since you met the boy and yet the image of his ever so peaceful smile would not leave your mind. You walked towards your closet and reached for a dark colored formfitting outfit and slowly got dressed. "(Y/N) are you awake? Mother is coming in" Your mother walked in. "Fifteen and you still can't get ready on time?" She chuckled. "Because I'll always need my mother" You grinned. "Should you even be up and about mother?" She shook her head and grabbed a portion of your long (h/c) hair, slowly doing it up into a neat updo then placing a hairpin in it. While your mother worked on your hair you reached for the rouge and began to apply it to your face, trying with difficulty to make it blend with your porcelain skin.    
  It took quite some time before you finished what your servants called 'fixing yourself up'. You sat inside the Senju warroom and looked on. Your father had insisted you show up at todays meeting to which you reluctantly agreed. "Sorry to keep you waiting Hashirama" A dark haired man with onyx eyes walked in. The man looked familiar to you, you thought. "You must be Hashirama's daughter (Y/N)" You shyly nodded. "I'm Madara Uchiha, your father and I are old friends" Old friends. You knew the history of the Senju-Uchiha feud.  
   
 The war meeting would go on for hours before it finally ended. Uchiha Madara, he was a stoic man, that much you could tell. However you could not make out what went on in his head during that meeting. The Senju and Uchiha were sworn enemies, they were doomed to be. It would always be that way. You came to that conclusion at least. "Your daughter is lovely by the way" Madara passed you and your father, a slight smirk plastered on his ageless face. Your father clenched his fists. You bit your lip and dragged the Senju leader away.  "Father he was simply trying to rile you up, I suggest you go attend to your other duties before you both start an all out war" He huffed and finally nodded in agreement. All along you were red, and I was blue. That was the day I met you. Only then I did not realize sometimes, blue and red are not meant to share the same sky. If only I had known then what would become of us.


	2. Your Love, My Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is to be married to Izuna but due to a twist of fate becomes entangled with Madara.
> 
> Y/N=Your Name   
> H/C=Hair Colour   
> F/C=Favourite Colour  
> E/C=Eye Colour

  Days had passed since that particular war meeting. You groaned and pulled the sheets closer to your chest. "Hime you have a visitor" Not now, you thought. "Tell them to wait in the guest room!" Another groan escaped you as you got up and dressed.  
  It surely took you by surprise, the man in front of you when you arrived at your destination. "H-Hey...I just wanted to uh...thank you for saving me." You gasped "I'm Izuna, Izuna Uchiha" his smile was awkward but warm, you couldn't help but be awestruck. The raven haired boy held out his hand but you hadn't even noticed. "I-I'm..." He cut you off. "(Y/N) Senju, greatest healer in the ninja world to date" God you felt stupid.   
  The two of you spoke for hours. "Right! So I'll see you again right?" You nodded without even knowing what you'd agreed to. 

x~~~~Timeskip~~~~x  
  Its like the sun came out when I met you. Knowing of what may come next I fell for you anyway. Our love was doomed from the start but I insisted. I should have kept my distance.   
    
 "You are to marry into the Uchiha clan..." Your father just barely managed to mutter. "And who will I be marrying?" Your heart nearly stopped. "Izuna Uchiha, I believe you've met before?" He sighed, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. What a relief. You lowered your head to hide a small smile then nodded. Now was not the time to lose your calm composure, definitely not in front of your father. "If you'll excuse me I have the wounded to heal" You left the room in a great mood.   
   
 The day came as quick as lightning. You sat in your room as your mother and the servants hurriedly attempted to prepare you for your big day. The entire household was in an uproar, for hours now servants had been running around furiously searching for ways to make the house presentable. Your father on the other hand was not happy about this marriage and simply tried his best to hide his disdain.   
  "I still cannot believe your father would marry you to an Uchiha of all people." Your mother clearly shared the same thoughts as your father. You stayed quiet, pretending to apply some lipstick.   
  That took forever. You headed out of your room and into the main one. Your father ready to walk you down the aisle held out his arm, you took it and both made their way down.   
 The bouquet dropped along with your heart. The man you saw at the end was not Izuna but Madara. You looked around for the boy but he was nowhere to be found. Fighting back the need to make a scene was difficult, however you managed and reluctantly went along with the wedding.   
  Madara smiled and led you to the bedroom, his onyx colored eyes never leaving you. All of it felt like knives to your heart. He pulled you close but all you felt was disappointment. Your kimono hit the cold hard floor but all you saw was Izuna laughing at you in your head. He kissed you gently, lips slowly making their way to the nape of your neck. You let out a soft moan despite not really being into it. "You're mine now" he whispered into your ear.   
You cried yourself to sleep that night. 

  You caused my heart to bleed and you still owe me a reason. Cause I cant figure out why.   
   
  Morning came before you knew it. "Good morning (Y/N)" You sat up, quickly pulling the covers closer to cover your naked form. He only smirked and went over to give you a kiss to which you reluctantly allowed. "Don't you have other things to do other than annoy your wife?" Wrapping the covers around you, you walked towards the closet and reached for some clean clothes. "That I do, but first~" Your 'husband' gave your nape a brief kiss then left. Leaving you to 'admire' the 'love marks' he'd left behind.   
  "So...you have a nice sleep?" You sat across from Izuna at the dining table. That bastard. You glared daggers at the young Uchiha, all the while stuffing your face with lunch. Madara chuckled and wiped some excess crumbs from your face. "Careful hime you'll gain weight faster if you eat like that" You smacked him upside the head with an almost demonic grin. "Careful my dear husband you might 'accidentally fall in the river~" you were exceptionally proud of yourself for that response.   
  Maybe you could tolerate being Madara's wife after all. But you'd have to give that jerk Izuna a piece of your mind first. 

Izuna's POV  
  He knew she would hate him, he knew she'd never probably speak to him again. It was horrible, the way she looked at him during lunch today. So badly he wanted to knock on her door and tell her everything, he wanted to comfort her, to hold her in his arms. It was far too late though.   
 He remembers it clearly the day Hashirama arrived at the Uchiha manor and said he had a proposition for the Uchiha. He remembered the amusement on Madara's face as the elders agreed on marrying (Y/N) to either of the brothers. 

x~~~~Flashback~~~~x  
   "I volunteer to marry (Y/N) if it'll help our clans prosper" Madara was the first to volunteer to Izuna's chagrin. "I-I also volunteer!" The younger Uchiha shouted, determined to marry his sweetheart. "Hm? Then we'll settle it this way. You two will fight for the right to marry (Y/N)" They both agreed.   
   
  The fight would go on for hours before a victor was decided. Izuna laid on the floor panting, his elder brother standing above him. This whole matter had been settled. Madara would go on to marry the love of his life and there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him too much.

  He loved her. He'd never stop. As long as she knew it he'd bear all of the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty late when I wrote this so its probably not the best. All characters but reader and a few oc's which I'll include later on belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently working on other series at the moment, this work is on hold for a bit. Will update when I have the time. ♡


End file.
